1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ion conductive polymers, fuel cell membranes and membrane electrode assemblies.
2. Background Art
Fuel cells are used as an electrical power source in many applications.
In particular, fuel cells are proposed for use in automobiles to replace internal combustion engines. A commonly used fuel cell design uses a solid polymer electrolyte (“SPE”) membrane or proton exchange membrane (“PEM”) to provide ion transport between the anode and cathode.
In proton exchange membrane type fuel cells, hydrogen is supplied to the anode as fuel and oxygen is supplied to the cathode as the oxidant. The oxygen can either be in pure form (O2) or air (a mixture of O2 and N2). PEM fuel cells typically have a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”) in which a solid polymer membrane has an anode catalyst on one face, and a cathode catalyst on the opposite face. The anode and cathode layers of a typical PEM fuel cell are formed of porous conductive materials, such as woven graphite, graphitized sheets, or carbon paper to enable the fuel to disperse over the surface of the membrane facing the fuel supply electrode. Each electrode has finely divided catalyst particles (for example, platinum particles) supported on carbon particles, to promote oxidation of hydrogen at the anode and reduction of oxygen at the cathode. Protons flow from the anode through the ion conductive polymer membrane to the cathode where they combine with oxygen to form water which is discharged from the cell. Typically, the ion conductive polymer membrane includes a perfluorinated sulfonic acid (PFSA) ionomer.
The MEA is sandwiched between a pair of porous gas diffusion layers (“GDL”), which in turn are sandwiched between a pair of non-porous, electrically conductive elements or plates. The plates function as current collectors for the anode and the cathode, and contain appropriate channels and openings formed therein for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants over the surface of respective anode and cathode catalysts. In order to produce electricity efficiently, the polymer electrolyte membrane of a PEM fuel cell must be thin, chemically stable, proton transmissive, non-electrically conductive and gas impermeable. In typical applications, fuel cells are provided in arrays of many individual fuel cell stacks in order to provide high levels of electrical power.
Proton conductive polymer membranes are an important component in a fuel cell device. To achieve optimal fuel cell performance, the proton conductive polymer membrane must maintain a high ionic conductivity and mechanical stability at high and low relative humidity. Aromatic perfluorocyclobutane random copolymers have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,237 as improved membrane materials for fuel cells. Due to the chain configuration of random copolymers, however, water swelling at high humidity and membrane shrinking at low humidity are common problems with random copolymers. A random copolymer membrane lacks the mechanical robustness to withstand the rigors of hydration and dehydration within an operating fuel cell.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a further improved proton conductive polymer membrane that maintains robust mechanical properties and high ionic conductivity at a wide range of humidity conditions.